Computer applications interact with human beings through user interfaces. While audio, tactile, and similar forms of user interfaces are available, visual user interfaces through a display device are the most common form of user interface. With the development of faster and smaller electronics for computing devices, smaller size devices such as handheld computers, smart phones, tablet devices, and comparable devices have become common. Such devices execute a wide variety of applications ranging from communication applications to complicated analysis tools. Many such applications render visual effects through a display and enable users to provide input associated with the applications' operations.
Screen size and utilization are ongoing concerns in mobile device platforms. Screen sizes in mobile devices are limited due to minimalist approach most modern solutions provide to fulfill customer demand. There is substantial technical challenge to providing a display capable of desktop computer resolutions in a mobile device. Even when feasible, providing a desktop computer resolution in a mobile device leads to tiny fonts and diminished usability. Duplicating most features of a desktop application including controls and fine details of a displayed object is a great challenge to surmount. Most modern solutions provide mobile applications with diminished features compared to desktop counterparts. Other solutions try to fit large desktop based menu structures into smaller screen size of mobile devices with diminished returns on usability.